Hello To You, Dear Child
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: A series of letters Padme Amidala wrote to her unborn child each month of her pregnancy.


**Month One**

Hello to you, dear child,

I've just now learned about you. I can't want to see your shining face. I know your daddy will be so happy. He loves children, and I know he'll love you.

I've decided to write these letters, so that you'll know each of my thoughts throughout the happiest months of my life. And here's the first.

I can't wait for your daddy to come home. He's a Jedi, child, and he's been away for a while. But I know he loves me, and that he'll come back. When he does, I'll tell him. I just hope he'll be as overjoyed as I am. I hope. I know.

Dear child, we are in the middle of a war, but I hope it's over when you enter this world. I've dreamed about you for so long, me, you, and your daddy living happily.

Always remember I love you, sweetheart. I'll be waiting ever so impatiently for you the moment you'll be in my arms.

**Month Two**

Hello to you, dear child,

Your daddy knows about you, and he's so happy. He said it was the happiest moment of his life. I almost cried when he said that. I hope you know how much he loves you, little one.

Your daddy is asleep now, I can see him on the couch. He's so tired – the war is still going on. But finally there's a beam of hope that it will soon be over. I won't give up hope, and neither will he. I'm determined that you will live in a happy world, child.

I love you so much, honey, even though I haven't even seen your face. Because I know you're there. I can feel you in my body and spirit. And I can see the day in my mind when me and daddy will hold you in our arms, and give you a name, and raise you to be the strong person I know you'll be.

No matter whatever happens, know, that as I write this letter, my heart is overflowing with love for you and your daddy. Never forget that, my dear, sweet child. Never forget how much I love you.

**Month Three**

Hello to you, dear child,

I've had to get new clothes, for you are beginning to grow. Your daddy is away again, but he's promised me he'll be back very soon. I believe him.

Your daddy's so very stressed right now, and though you won't understand this for a long time, I'm worried about him. I think you and I the only person that brings a smile to his face every morning. The war is _still_ going on. But neither of us are giving up yet.

There have been questions going around about you, child. I just wanted you to know that no matter who knew are didn't know you were here, your daddy and I always loved you. You were our precious secret, one that shone a light through the darkness of sorrow and violence.

You were our beacon of hope, little one. You always were, and you always will be. Remember that I love you, and dream about you every night.

**Month Four**

Hello to you, dear child,

I'm worried about your daddy. He's so stressed, and I don't want him to shut me out. I don't want him to shut you out. Hopefully, by the time you're old enough to read these letters, everything will be fine, and he'll have spent years playing with you and teaching you.

He thinks you can be a Jedi, just like him. You have special powers, oh child. You were meant for greatness. Never let anyone drag you down. You are powerful, and strong, and I know that you will be someone important, someone destined to do amazing and incredible things.

It's night time outside, and I can see the stars twinkling above the heavens as I write this to you. I can't wait until you can see the stars for yourself. Daddy told me that each person in the galaxy had a star, a creation of light and goodness from the Force that watched over its namesake. I know that yours will be the biggest and brightest in the galaxy.

**Month Five**

Hello to you, dear child,

Your daddy is asleep in my arms even as I write this. He has been having terrible nightmares, some of which I hope you never have to hear about. Oh, the time of your birth cannot come soon enough. I know you're the missing piece in our lives that has been missing.

We've thought of names for you. Your name will be either Luke or Leia. We'll see.

Your daddy is so excited about you. You're all he ever talks about. I know that even as you remain sleeping in my womb, you must feel his love for you. He would die for you, dear child. And he would do it over and over and over again. As would I. Because it is an undying love that we hold for you, dear sweet little one. And you will feel this love grow as you do.

Love is precious, my baby. Never forget that.

**Month Six**

Hello to you, dear child,

Three more months of waiting, and you'll be in my arms. I cannot express my excitement.

I'm so concerned for the world you will be living in, dear one. No matter what kind of environment you grow up in, I want you to remember, as you read this letter, to _never_ lose the morals you grew up with. Always have faith and hope. Always trust in goodness, and always show mercy and compassion. Never believe in lies or deceit. Be true to your word. Show kindness to others who need it. Don't ever hate, little one. Your daddy told me once, about something a friend of his always told him.

Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to the dark side.

When you finally read this, whether I am with you or not, I want you to promise me to _never_ _ever _turn to the dark side. Remain with the light, oh my precious. Don't go down a path that I cannot follow. I want you to be at my side forever, and when it is time for me to let go, I want to know that you will follow a path of goodness, just like your daddy and I.

Promise me, child, that you will remain pure.

**Month Seven**

Hello to you, dear child,

I'm writing to you in the gardens. The sun is so bright and warm. You've been kicking a lot today. Your daddy has left with a friend of his again. Don't ever believe he doesn't love you. He loves you and I so very much, and he's doing his best for us. I understand that, and I hope that you will always know that.

There is so much I want to tell you, so much I want you to know. But for now, that is impossible. Maybe someday, after you read this letter, I will tell you.

Once again, I will use the rest of this letter to try expressing my immense hope that you will always remain one with the light side. You will be born with a gift…use it. Use it to stop the violence in this war. Use it to restore peace and balance. Never use it for evil or selfish deeds.

I know you will choose the right path, little one. I had a dream one night. You will stand tall and firm in the face of darkness. Even if you don't believe it, I do. You will be my savior. Both mine and your daddy's.

I love you.

**Month Eight**

One more month. Just one more month! I am crying with joy even as I write this, for I know only thirty more days before you're in my arms, and I can see your precious face for the first time. Your daddy has agreed that you will be born on Naboo. You will love it there. I know you will. It's beautiful.

I can't wait for you to meet everyone. Your daddy and I want you to meet my own family. You have wonderful grandparents, little one, and a beautiful and loving aunt. You also have funny and caring cousins, who you can grow up with and play with. Laugh with. They don't know about you yet, but when they do, I know they'll be so happy. We all will be.

Don't ever feel left out, just because you're different. Because you are different, sweetheart. You're _my_ child, and that makes you higher than the heavens. You're _my_ love, and that makes you greater than the galaxy.

You're _my_ heart, and that makes my everything.

**Month Nine**

This is it. Waiting over. I've already made arrangements to head to Naboo soon. That's where you'll be born, remember? So I guess this will be my final letter, because when you are here, I can speak to you in my own words.

I've already arranged for us to go to Naboo. Remember? I told you how beautiful it was there.

Since this will be my last letter before I can talk to you face to face, I really have nothing more to say. Except that I love you. No matter what mistakes you do, no matter what sins you may commit, no matter how much pain you may ever bring to me…I love you. Your daddy loves you. Always remember that love is patient, and love is kind. It is slow to anger, but quick to forgive. Always remember these words, oh my precious, precious baby. For that's what you will always be to me. My sweet, little baby.

_Hello to you, dear children,_

_I never expected to write this letter, but I am. I'm looking now upon your face, your sweet face. Never had I known that I was carrying two of the most precious life forms in the galaxy inside of me. But now I do._

_Luke, your uncle and aunt love you. They are wonderful and kind people – return their love._

_Leia, you will be strong and well-cared for as a Princess of Alderaan. You are so beautiful._

_Please, children, forgive your daddy. He didn't know what he was doing. No matter what happens now, I know he still loves you, and I know he had loved me. Don't hate him. Love him. Love him, and I know he will return it someday. Because you are his children. You always were, and you always will be. Even if it takes him a while to know it._

_You won't read this letter until you meet me in the heavens, but when you do, we won't ever part. I love you very much, children mine. _

_Remember when I told you every person has a star in the skies. Well…I was wrong._

_You're my stars. _


End file.
